Phoenix
by giripan107
Summary: The nations of earth think their fine after the invasion of the Pictonians, but they couldn't be more wrong. When a planet, which is their counterpart, needs something vital from them due to a mishap that had occurred eons ago, but it comes at the cost of life on earth as they know it. (Set after the Hetalia movie, Paint it White)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is something that I've been working on for awhile and just hope you all like it! I'll be posting chapters as often as I can, but most of my writing is done at my moms house so sorry if I run a little late sometimes :/ I got the idea to do this when I first watched the Hetalia movie Paint it White. So you can think of it a little bit like that. Hope you all like it! And review please, I love reviews! 3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

The aliens had just gone back to their home planet, and all the nations just stood there on the island, shocked. They were glad that they were gone, but it still caused their jaws to drop in some what disbelief. There had always been two theories, one that planet earth was the only planet with life on it, or two it wasn't. And they appeared to have just answered it. They weren't alone in the universe.

"I-I can't believe it...their really gone."

"I know." They all gave each other strange looks, than Japan opened his mouth.

"You all know what this means right?" He looks at them with a serious look in his eyes. He wasn't playing around.

"What do you mean, Japan?"

Japan looked down, and sighed roughly, "this means that we're not the only beings inhabiting this universe," everyone stared at him, eyes widened, "and if there is already one other planet with life on it, than how many other planets do you all think is out there with life as well? And if these aliens had the intelligence to reach us, than how many other beings out there do you think also has intelligence that is greater than ours? Or even greater than the Pictonians!"

The other nations just stared, in shock, and contemplated exactly what Japan had just said. It made sense, but the reality of it was terrifying.

"Ve!~"

"What is it Italy?" Germany asked, the rest of the nations looked towards him as well.

"I wonder...if earth has nations, and living nations, ve~. Than how many other planets out there have living nations to? Ve~"

Everyone thought about it for a moment, that made sense as well. But what exactly did the theory that there were other living nations out in the universe as well affect them in the slightest?

* * *

Deep within the Milky Way Galaxy, Planet Phoenix...

"I have called you all here today to discuss matters of great importance, our sun is going through another cycle, we will be good for an estimated ten years, and so I believe we should repair the dilemma as soon as we possibly can." It was the great country of Greece, she only came to meetings when the cycles of their planet or their sun were beginning.

"I agree, during the last cycle we had just barely gotten out of our...'predicament' safely. We should take better action this time and succor a satisfactory star in due time."

"Should we take the life a Supergiant Star again, or do you not think our sun could handle it?" Germany asked moving her short bangs out of her face.

"No, i'm sure our sun could handle...", "I believe I can offer some worthy advice to our predicament." Italy said interrupting France who scowled at her.

Greece looked at her with an expression of disdain, "indulge us, Addolorata."

Italy had a vile smile on her face, "Russia and I have been constructing research for awhile, you know in case you all needed a slight hand with the next cycle. And we've come across a star with phenomenal nourishment to give, and life to bestow. Unfortunately it has already gone through about half of its life cycle but it makes it up with promise of rich life," her smile went from vile to malevolent, "but of course, there is catch."

Everyone looked at her oddly, "and what exactly is this 'catch' Italy?," Poland asked, her eyes narrowed at Italy, _she is not to be trusted_, Poland thought to herself.

"The catch is my fellow nations, that this star is harboring the life of living creatures on a planet known as Earth."

"Profanity!" England hollered at Italy. Everyone stood up and begin to holler obscenities and disapproves at Italy.

"How dare you Italy! You shame yourself and your people!" Greece was angered now, which was not easy for her to come about.

Italy's smile never left her face, she seemed satisfied with everyone's reaction.

"My, my, you all seem so aggravated with my recommendation, well I...", "Hold your tongue Addolorata!," Greece ordered in anger.

Italy's smile went away for a bit, and was replaced with a look of sudden shock, than she smiled again and chuckled, she did indeed hold her tongue.

"As you all are aware of, it is strictly against our morals to take the life of any star or planet that is harboring life of any kind, even if that life is simply vegetation. All life is sacred and we have no right to deprive life of any kind. Italy...you have no right to even suggest such things, and the same goes for you Russia...I believe this meeting is adjourned."

Everyone was getting up and preparing to go home, England got up and Italy passed her. She gave England a look of such sinister loathing, and England gave her the same look back. She saw Italy walk over to Russia, and the two women began to talk amongst themselves. England simply sighed and went home.

England's house was in the country side of her home, her nation. In the middle of no where, but that was how she liked it, peace and quiet. Well not really quiet per say. She entered her home and sighed loudly. Resting her back against the door and kicked her shoes off. Her dress was so stuffy, she needed to change.

"Mommy!" Three of England's children ran down the hall and jumped into their mothers arms.

"Oh my goodness, hello my sweet angels! I'm so sorry I had to run to that late meeting, but you were all alright on your own for awhile, correct?"

"Yes mommy," England smiled at them, and gave each of them a kiss.

All five of England's children were her colonies, America, Australia, New Zealand, South Africa, and Sealand. They were all quite new as well, all the colonies were.

"So mommy, whats going to happen with our sun? Did you and everyone else find another one?"

"No...No, not yet Amelia, Italy caused a little trouble for us, but don't worry! Mommy and the other nations are going to make sure everything going correctly." England smiled at her eldest child. Amelia was the personification of America, and in human years was only about four years old. But in nation years was about two-thousand years old.

All the sudden there was loud crying noise coming from upstairs, "i'll get that."

England went into the nursery, it was her daughter, Sealand. "There, there Emily everything's okay, mommy's here," she cradled her new born, and began to think about many things. Such as that planet that Italy had talked about. Earth. She couldn't help but feel slightly worried about it, Italy was truly capable of anything. As was Russia. It was true that she was older than Italy, and much wiser. But thinking back to the old days, Italy who was once the Roman Empire, was actually a great threat to England. And she still was, she was a vile nation filled with hatred and an unprecedented hunger for power and domination. Even in her early days, England couldn't really remember a time that Italy wasn't this way.

_I wonder..., _England thought to herself, _what exactly makes that planet so 'special' for Italy to target it? She's never done that before._

England just sighed and shrugged it off, she began to nurse her daughter. _It's probably nothing, Italy is simply certifiable, perhaps this is just a new low for her?__  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I really hope you all liked the first chapter! I put a lot of effort into and hope it was good! I'm just going to say that this story is not going to be very scientifically accurate due to things that you'll read later on. But anyway on Phoenix you probably already know that(from the summary to lol)Earth and Phoenix are counterparts, but the genders are different, don't worry everything will make sense! But yes Italy on Phoenix is a wacko! She's the main antagonist in this, I really hope you all like this story. Also please review, I love reviews! :3 **

**Angleterre(French) - England**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Back on Earth...

The sky was a deep grey color, but there was no rain. Not yet anyway. Things were beginning to go back to normal. It was strange because none of their citizens seemed to remember anything. They were told that it had something to do with the light rays that the Pictonians had been firing at everyone, and also the fact that they were human and things happened to them much easier than the living nations.

England kept replaying what Japan and Italy had said a few days before. It was making him feel odd, in a way that he couldn't explain. Other beings in the universe even smarter than the Pictonians, and possibly being other living nations out there as well. It was crazy.

But the strangest thing is that he couldn't help but feel that he was being watched. It seemed everywhere he went there was someone else there just watching him. But the things was that there wasn't.

'Your just being paranoid Angleterre, it's was just the invasion that is making you feel this way, but I assure you everything is fine.'

That was what France kept telling him, but he didn't think it had anything to do with that at all. But he couldn't really disagree with France. It was pretty logical. What else could be argue with anyway, he wasn't crazy. It wasn't even possible for him to go mentally insane, he wasn't Russia or Belarus.

"Oh, bloody hell! If this keeps up I may have to avoid war due to hostility," England ran his fingers through his hair. It wasn't a secret to anybody that he was beginning to become slightly hostel because of this 'paranoia'.

He heard the phone ring, "hello," he said slightly groggy and annoyed.

"Dude what's your problem? You've been like this since we got off that dumbass island! Cheer up dude, there's nothin' wrong!" America was practically screaming through the phone, but that was the norm for him.

"What did you want America?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out, I feel like everyones ignoring me!"

"Oh well, did you stop to think that maybe it's because they are ignoring you?!"

"What?! Nah, why would anybody want to ignore the hero? That's just dumb!"

"Never mind...," England rubbed the bridge of his nose, "but alright i'll hang out with you."

* * *

England had been sitting in America's living room for awhile, listening to him go on and on about what movie they should watch. He felt like he was more babysitting an overly hyper child than hanging out with a friend.

"So what do you think Iggy? I can't decide between 300 or Kill Bill, have you ever seen these movies Iggy, there so good! Or maybe we could watch The Matrix, that's a really good movie, or we could always..." America stopped talking once there was a loud knock at the door.

"Who is that?"

"Probably Tony." And it was, he just stood in the door frame for awhile and looked a lot creeper than usual. But than he came in, and sat down next to England, and just stared.

"What's the matter Tony? You don't look to good." America went over to them, slightly concerned.

"I feel very strange," Apparently he was using the dub, "I feel like i'm being watched."

England's eyes widened, _what did he just say?__  
_

"I can't really explain it, but it feels like where ever I go i'm not alone."

"What are you talking about dude? That's crazy!"

"N-No...No it's not crazy. Not at all! It's like someone always has an eye on you, right? Like someone is...oh I don't know, there but not there!"

"Yes! Exactly, I can feel the presence of more than one person. And I don't really know much else other than that their not physically here."

The room went silent, this made no sense. Nothing did.

"You don't mean ghosts do you Tony?!" America was hugging his pillow with great force.

"No not ghosts, i'm not to sure what it is."

* * *

In Italy's home, on Phoenix...

"I can not believe they had spoken to us in such a manner! How dare they...t-they..."

"It is alright, Anastasiya. They live in ignorance, and for most ignorance is bliss. But for you and I it is a chance. Let them be lead by their morals, and let us take the chance of a lifetime to succor our destinies. And to put all of our research to good use. You do agree, do you not?"

"Of course I agree Italy. But those bastards make me repulsed!"

"Now, now Russia lets not get ahead of ourselves, think of it like a gateway that we have the key to. As long a they don't know, the better we are off, we best not allow them to get ahold of our key," Italy turned to Russia and smiled malevolently, "I believe that when the time is right, we should pay our counterparts a little visit."

"What about the others? It is nearly a hunch but I think they know something."

"They most likely do, what matters is that we don't allow them to take action on it."

Russia's lips curved into a gruesome grin, "Yes, yes I believe your right about that Addolorata."

"Than our plans will soon commence."

* * *

England was running around the house that morning trying to do ten things at once. Make her children breakfast, try to stop Emily from crying and Allen from misbehaving, and trying to talk on the phone with China.

"I am so sorry to hear about that Song, I...Allen, honey, please don't do that..., I do hope he'll be alright."

"Oh he will, but um, Angela I have to ask is this a good time?"

"To be completely frank, no...I'm sorry Song I..."

"Say no more, please Angela, I'll call you back later, alright?"

"Alright, goodbye Song."

She hung up the phone, and finished cooking breakfast. Once she was seated, England slightly removed the top half of her shirt and began to nurse her youngest baby. As she did so her mind became clouded with Italy and Russia. She knew that they were planning something, but she wasn't sure on what is was. England knew it couldn't be war, the vibes that she was feeling just didn't point towards war. She wasn't to sure what to think about the situation. She looked at her children, and smiled. They were her world, England sighed, all five of these colonies meant just so much to her. They were her flesh and blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I hope the last chapter was good! I just wanted you all to know that I am going to begin writing my first novel very soon! I already have one book out and another one of my books is coming out soon as well(there kids books). My aunt is Jennifer Probst the author of the Marriage Bargain series so i'm either going to talk to her publish again or get my own. Whatever works out! Anyway, hope you guys are liking this story! Also, review please, I love reviews! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Back on Earth...

England felt he was going to vomit because of just how tired he was. That night he had had the strangest dream.

In his dream he was standing in what seemed to be a meadow. The grass and flowers were tall and moved gracefully in the wind. He was simply admiring the scenery, when he spotted someone. Just standing there...it was a woman. And considering the large size of the meadow, she was fairly close. She had very long light blonde hair, and was wearing what seemed to be a white sundress.

All the sudden she turned around and looked at England, than smiled. She was so beautiful and her smiled was so sweet that he couldn't help but smile back.

She began to walk over to him, and he began to do the same. When they were just about to reach each other England heard the sound of laughter. He faltered, an looked toward the direction the noise, his eyes widened in shock and he felt he couldn't breath.

It was America, but not the America that he knew today. It was America as a child again, running toward the woman with a happy grin on his face. The woman immediately opened her arms for him, and they shared a tight hug. She than walked over to England, carrying America in her arms. She stood right in front of him and began to lean forward.

Her lips were just barely touching his ear, and she whispered to him. "I love you, Arthur."

Than out of no where their expressions turned from happiness to immense sadness. "Daddy, what's wrong?" America asked with tears in his eyes.

* * *

When England woke up he was confused, and he was crying! The dream made absolutely no sense. He had no idea who that woman was, but what really got to him was America as a child again.

_Why did he call me 'daddy'? He never did that, i'm not his father! I used to be his older brother but now i'm more of a friend,_ England thought about it for awhile. But it was hard considering how tired he was. He had refused to go back to sleep after that dream.

That woman seemed to know him, obviously enough to say she loved him...,_why __the __bloody hell am I thinking about this so much! It was only a dream!_

But than again England couldn't help but feel that he knew that woman, it was strange, but he felt as if he truly did.

England looked toward his alarm, "shit!" he was going to be late for the meeting. He quickly scrabbled out of bed and into his suit, grabbing everything that he needed he ran out the door.

"I'm so sorry i'm late!" He told everyone when he entered the world conference room.

"Well it's about time, England! You...geez England you don't look to good." America seemed pretty concerned, England was very unaware of just how bad he looked.

"Oh, it's nothing..." He felt nauseous and was panting pretty heavily. He also wouldn't look at America.

America narrowed his eyes at him, he caught on pretty quickly. "You sure your okay, man?"

"Um...y-yes of course I am."

_Why isn't he looking at me? Did I do something wrong, or his just sick or something? _America thought to himself, trying to get what was making England act so weird.

* * *

"Our sun is becoming a dark shade of red, we need to take action soon, if we don't...well I am sure you all know the consequences."

"We know, but Italy and Russia they...", "disregard them and their twisted ways Spain!" France said annoyed, he was getting aggravated with the situation at hand.

"No I don't believe we should disregard what their doing. Their plotting something, I can feel it." England was being very serious.

"I agree with England", everyone's attention was drifted towards Germany, "if anyone of us knows what Italy is truly capable of it is both Greece and I. And I do not believe we should underestimate them in anyway at all. Doing so would be both putting us at high risk, and would be idiotic. Do any of you honestly believe that neither one of them are capable of going on ahead and actually acting upon what Italy had suggested to us during our last meeting?"

Everyone contemplated on that for a moment, it was quite logical. Germany did know what she was talking about.

"Alright, however we don't know if their actually even planning anything at all. And for all we know this planet Earth could be on the opposite side of our galaxy! Or not even in our galaxy!"

England sighed and stood up, "in my honest opinion I believe that they are going to do something. And if you all want to simply lounge about and brush it off as it is nothing, then by all means go ahead. But I repudiate such things! I shall not go against our morals and allow them to get away or even begin such atrocities!"

"I won't allow it either", England turned toward Lithuania in surprise.

"Neither will I", Norway said in a powerful voice, "because of Italy I had nearly lost my only child, and so I will not allow the loss of an entire world to happen by her hands! She will not be victorious, she will not soil an innocent world."

"But how will we come about it?"

England sighed again, and sat back down, "I believe I have a way."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! So I had a really bad case of writers block when I was writing the last chapter so I hope it was good! I hope you guys are enjoying the story, but if it's confusing don't worry, it'll get a lot less as long as guys follow. Also please review, I love reviews :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

They were under a large willow tree, the sun was gleaming, and its seemed to be gleaming a bright blue color. England was sitting there with them, America in between the two. He was playing with his old toys, the toy solders that England had built for him. England had his arm draped around the woman, she was as beautiful as she was before. So vibrant, her beauty was truly incomparable.

England was finally able to really look at her facial features. And surprisingly she looked slightly like him, with bright green eyes, and dark eyebrows although not as thick as his. She was very slim, and her bosom was slightly large. His heart was beating at a rapid pace, and he felt the way he did many, many years ago. At peace. Like nothing could come between the three of them.

The woman rested her hand on America's head and stroked his hair back. He giggled, and climbed up on to her lap. Leaving his toys on he ground. Than the woman faced England, "I love you Arthur", she said with a smile that made his heart melt.

But out of no where the sky turned dark, and the once bright blue sun had turned to a blood red color. America and the woman stared at England with sadness, and devastation.

"Daddy, why?"

* * *

England eyes shot open. "Damn it!" he yelled, crying, "that damn dream again! Why?! Why the bloody hell do I keep having this dream! Damn it!"

He wiped his eyes, and got out of bed. "Oh god, what is with this dream?" Every time he had it, it never made it easier to understand. He still didn't know who that woman was, and he really didn't know why America was calling 'daddy'. It made no sense! And what made it worse was that he would wake up crying every night because of that dream.

England needed help. He didn't think he could talk to any of the other countries about it, they wouldn't get him. They never did.

But he could always talk to a psychologist. Which when you think about it, was pretty idiotic, an immortal nation going to talk to a psychologist. But he needed help, badly.

England looked at the nearest clock, it was seven twenty in the morning. He took in a deep breath, and let it out with a shutter. _Might as well, right? _England grabbed his coat and walked out the door. He made it passed the first block, when that feeling hit him again. And this time it hit him hard. He quickly looked behind him in a panic. No one. So he continued to walk, but the feeling never left him. The feeling that he was being watched. It overwhelmed him, and made his head spin like a dreidel. All the sudden he felt as if he couldn't walk, like some how his balance or center of gravity had been disturbed. There was ringing in his head that made him want to vomit. It got louder, and louder, and louder until he thought his ears would bleed.

Than it stopped. Just like that it was over.

England looked around, panting heavily. There was absolutely no one around him, but he was still in a some what state of shock. He wasn't expecting any of that, he gulped, and wiped his sweat slicked forehead. His heart was going crazy, but he still continued to walk.

When England finally made it to the home of the nearest psychologist, he gave his name as Arthur Kirkland, and waited. For awhile that was all he did, just wait.

"Arthur Kirkland?"

"U-Um...yes?"

She smiled at him, "I'll see you now."

"Oh, r-right."

England went into her office and sat down in one of the plush chairs, the psychologist closed the door.

"Alright Arthur, my name is Lauren. You may call me that if you like." England simply nodded.

She smiled at him again, "So...can I ask why your here?"

"I'm here because...I-I...um."

"Because what Arthur? You know if something is hurting you, I promise that talking about will make you feel better...is something hurting you Arthur?"

"Yeah..." he narrowed his eyes, thinking about the dreams, and what had happened not just fifteen minutes ago.

"What is it Arthur?" she looked at him with a strange glance, "why won't you look at me?"

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just really out of it."

"You don't have to apologize, it's very normal to feel out of sorts. But you know that I won't be able to help unless you tell me what's wrong."

"I want to know if these dreams that I'm having mean something, or anything at all really. And I want to know why I keep feeling like I'm being watched."

"Well, what are your dreams about?"

England proceded to tell her all about the dreams. About the woman, and america as child again, and how at the end of the dreams they go from happy to sad in like the blink of an eye.

"What do you think this means? There driving me crazy! Y-You don't think I'm crazy do you?"

"No Arthur, not at all. Dreams can mean many things, but you did say that you don't know this woman in your dreams at all, right?"

"Yes!"

"Well, there is a possibility that you may come to meet this woman one day."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well, sometimes having reoccurring dreams about someone can indicate that you either have feelings for them, or are having second thoughts about them. Or even that you may meet them one day. They can mean all sorts of things, depending on the dream of course. Because mostly they don't mean anything at all. But sometimes they can send you a little message."

"But what about their change in emotion?"

"I'm not sure. That could mean anything, the possibilities are endless...listen Arthur I'm going to ask that you spend a little time on your own. You know so you can have sometime to think."

"Alright, but I have to be somewhere in an hour."

"Thats alright, just remember what I said, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

On Phoenix...

"What! Is that truly what you intend to do England?!"

"Yes", England said in a rather monotonic voice.

"Angela, you understand how precarious it will be, don't you?" France didn't quite believe that she would follow through with it, especially with five very young children.

"I completely understand".

"But, we aren't even aware of the location of that planet. How will you acquire it?" Spain was nervous about what England had just suggested.

"I will cope."

"So, you truly intend to go through with this, don't you? And all on your own?" Norway said, trying wisp away her disbelief.

"And who exactly said she'd be unaccompanied?" Lithuania said in a serious voice, despite the smile on his face.

Everyone stared at him, "W-What, no! Vadimas, why?" Poland said taken off guard.

"No, Natusia. I want to accompany you England. I don't want our morals to go unheeded by them. I want to help salvage the lives of these people."

England smiled, "thank you, thank you so much."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! So i'm really sorry my last chapter came a little late. There's a lot to do, anyway, I hope you guys all like this chapter! And that weird thing that happened to England, don't worry that'll be explained. Also review please, I love reviews! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

England was making her final plans for her departure. She was about to do something so idiotic, that even she couldn't believe her own choices to do so. She was so positive that this was the only way, that she held herself to it with every fiber in her body. She was prepared for her sacrifices, and her responsibilities of protecting this alien planet. Protecting it and not allowing herself to give up on it, under any circumstances. England was going to go to this planet known as Earth, and she was going to figure out exactly what Italy's intentions were. And drive her out.

"And your certain this is your final choose?" Poland asked, nervous.

"Yes, we cannot simply stand back any longer. Not only do we have to deal with them, but our sun's final days are nearing. We can not allow them to take advantage of the situation at hand."

Poland dropped her head in sorrow, and in understanding. Until she felt Lithuania take her chin, and rise her head. Looking into her eyes. "Listen Natusia, England and I aren't going to be leaving together, I'll stay back here for sometime, until my assistance is needed. You understand this, I know. And I know that it's hard for you, but you must carry on, they need us".

"I realize that, it is just that...", "I am not leaving to this planet on my own." England said, interrupting Poland who stared at her oddly.

"You what?"

"I am not departing alone, I am bringing my eldest child."

"I beg your pardon, Angela!" France was grinding his teeth in frustration.

"I am bringing America with me. You may all disagree with my decision but I do not concern myself with any of your opinions toward my reasoning."

"But why?" Norway asked.

England bit her lower lip, "I d-don't...I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No, not really. Odd isn't it, but I do not care. I feel as if she must come. And that is a well enough reason for me."

Lithuania sighed in frustration, and scratched the back of his neck, "very well England, do what you must. But you do realize that you must put this planet in front of your daughter, correct? You cannot concern yourself with her wellbeing and protect an entire world. Are you truly willing to go so far? Or will you relinquish your duties?"

"I will not! And I most certainly understand the severity of my duties. As does my daughter."

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Everyone seemed to be thinking about weather or not this was a correct decision. Than China, who had seemed to be quite quiet for sometime, realized something drastic. "Hold on a moment. W-What about our khans'? What will happen to them when we enter another planets atmosphere?"

Everyone stammered, no one had thought about that. All of their khans' were vital to them, they didn't know what to expect in another planets atmosphere. Will their khans' increase or decrease? Or would they completely dissipate? They needed to think more rational about their plans now, none of them knew what they would do without their khans'.

"Alright well, um...w-we could...", "I am willing to take that risk", England said in a proud voice, "I will not bow to Italy, nor Russia. I will face them with supremacy! And not allow them to achieve their goals, weather I have my kahn or not."

They all simply stared at her with concern, but eventually they all came to their senses, and agreed with England. Weather they had their kahns' or not, they still needed to protect this helpless world. For their enemies were not only unseen and unknown to them, but far stronger than they could ever imagine.

* * *

England went to get her daughter, and when she returned the ship was ready.

It was a simply space craft, by the Phoenixians standers of coarse. It was small like a rocket, and black with silver edges. England was dressed in a very different attire, while her usually wear consisted of victorian dresses, casual comfort clothing, and outrageous outfits for certain occasions. She was simply dressed in a completely sleeveless black metallic spandex suit with black high healed boots. Her hair was down, and all over the place. The few male nations couldn't help but stare, everyone would agree that England was a very sexy woman, but this was insane.

"Alright my love, are you certain you will be fine for the entire flit? We will be traveling for at least a week."

"Uh-huh, I'll be fine mommy. But where are we going again?"

"Earth...where going to earth." England smiled at her daughter, she knew her other children would be fine in the care of her dear friend Norway. America got herself situated in the space craft, although her dress was a bit difficult to deal with. She had on a simply toddler dress that was a rich carmine color, with white lace around it.

England got into the ship, saluted her fellow nations while her daughter simply waved goodbye.

* * *

On Earth...

England was making his way to the world meeting, just constantly think about what the psychologist had said. And that woman, all he saw was her face. But she was so beautiful that he just couldn't hate it.

What was really bothering him was what happened earlier that day. That ringing in his head, he couldn't understand it.

As he walked into the conference room, he scratched his head and decided he might as well just brush it off again. There was nothing he could do about it anyway, so why bother. All the sudden he looked at everyone, and was shocked. Everyone was holding their heads in agony, and some of them were even moaning in pain.

"Whats going on?"

"Oh, England did you feel it to, or was it just us?"

"Feel wha..." England stood there in realization, he knew exactly what they all had felt. But he had no idea anyone else but him had felt it. He thought he was the only one, "wait do you mean to say that all of you felt it to?!"

"Yeah, that horrible ringing. We all felt that, we were trying to figure out what it was. But no one knows where it came from, or anything", America was holding his head in a lingering pain. And England had to admit that his head was still stinging a bit as well.

"It didn't seem to effect any of our citizens", "Ow Germany, my head hurts! Ve~!"

"I know, it seemed as if they didn't even hear it, da?"

"Weather they heard it or not, there is something weird going on here. And if it effects us, then sooner or later it will effect our citizens to".

"As much as I hate to say it, France it right. Now I don't know what is going on here anymore than the rest of you do, but we have to figure something out!" England sat down, and put his head in his hands. He could see her face again. He really just wanted all of this to go away, he wasn't sure why but he wanted to see her again, and he wanted to see America as a child again. As much as those dreams hurt him, he just wanted more. He wanted so much more.

* * *

**Hey guys so I hope you liked this chapter! But unfortunately I have some bad news for you, well not that bad but whatever. So I'm going away to Italy for about 2 weeks, and I'm leaving in couple days. So I won't be able to write anymore for a little while. I'll try to write and upload the next chapter, but if I can't than I will apologize in advance. So goodbye for a little while! I'll miss you all so much! And please review while I'm away because it'll make me very happy :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! OH my goodness I'm so sorry that I have been gone for so long, I've been in Italy. And it was amazing! I've missed you all so much and will try to make it up to you guys for me being gone for so long, I'm gonna make this a freaking awesome and long chapter! But I am going to ask something of you guys, I would really like it if you could all give me some more reviews, cuz that would be fantastic! I also wanted to thank Canadatheninja for the awesome review! It was my first one! So thank you very much :3 I hope you guys all like this chapter and please review, I love them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia **

* * *

"Come on, Iggy! You gotta stop thinking so much about it! It was like two weeks ago, dude! Let it go!" All the nations had gotten together in the conference room, but for no real reason. Manly because not a single word of politics or global warming had been uttered. England was still thinking about what has happened those few weeks ago. In fact it had never left his mind.

"I can't let it go. And don't call me Iggy!" America just shrugged it off.

"You should listen to America you know England, it isn't healthy. What you've been doing," Spain was getting frustrated with the situation. Some of the countries were trying to take the easy way out of it and simply blame it on another country. And then others, like England, couldn't seem to stop thinking about it. _It was probably nothing, I'll bet anything that all this craziness will have been for nothing in a few short weeks. _Spain thought to himself, trying not to allow his true feeling to be physically expressed.

England didn't answer him. Or anyone else for that matter.

Than his mind became clouded again. He could see her. He had been having dream after dream of her. And each one of them would start, and end the same way. The three of them, so happy, and in the comforts of a loving atmosphere. Than she would say that she loves him. And everything would change, and than America would call him 'daddy' again. That still thoroughly confused him.

But before England could fully get into his day dream, Germany said, "You know everyone, I have a fantastic idea. Why don't we acutely start talking about something useful! THIS IS A MEETING DAMNIT!" Everyone was taking off guard by his sudden shouting, even though it wasn't anything new.

"Um...yeah, Germany is um...right, yes. We should start to discuss this meeting properly."

They had all gotten back to _work, _but England took no part in it. He merely rolled his eyes, and tried to continue with his day dream.

When all the sudden England heard a noise, we could have sworn he had heard this noise before. But it was very unsettling. "Does anyone one else hear that?" He asked lifting his head up.

"No I don't hear an...," That was when France had begun to hear it to. Everyone else stood up in realization to the noise, "It sounds as if it's...getting closer!"

They all ran outside, and were struck by terror at what they saw. It had appeared to be a large ball of fire, hurdling towards them at phenomenal speeds. "It's a meteor!" one of them screamed.

But before they had a chance to run away from it, it hit. It sounded as if a bomb had been thrown down to earth, the sound was loud that it rendered the nations deaf for a few good short moments. But once the white noise in their ears had subsided, and the enormous cloud of dirt, and other rubble had begun to disappear they found themselves only feet away from the large crater that it had created. England coughed, and rubbed his eyes. Then looked down in amazement, and fear as he began to walk closer to it. When he looked down into the crater there was still a faint cloud of dust around the object, which he was able to make out a bit. And England realized that it wasn't round at all, in fact it looked man made. "Everyone...I-I don't think it's a meteor."

"What do you mean...not a meteor?" England didn't answer America, he simply continued to look down into the crater, "England what do you mean!"

"Angleterre, if it isn't a meteor then what is it?"

Everyone walked over to the crater, and looked down into it. There they saw what appeared to be some kind of shuttle, but nothing like the ones they've seen.

"Is it yours Russia?"

"What? Why would it be mine?"

All the sudden the top of it had begun to move, and unscrew itself. Everyone immediately jumped back in shock and fear. Italy screamed and clung to Germany who was trying with all his might to get Italy off of him.

"Get off of me you dummkopf!"

"Ve~! But Germany, their's something in there!"

The top of the object had completely opened, and when it did they saw something beginning to climb out of it. It had appeared to be arms at first. But then it rose up and the image that they were seeing became a little difficult to make out.

England looked a little harder, and the remaining dust vanished. And the _it_ turned around, looking at him.

England's eyes widened in disbelief, he must in a dream or something. Because the person that he saw was the woman from his dreams.

* * *

The woman climbed out of the shuttle, and collapsed to the ground. She coughed a bit, than groaned. "Oh dear me, what a horrendous landing that was." She spoke to herself quietly. Then she looked up at the men looking down at her, "And I presume this is Earth, correct?"

None of them really knew how to respond so they simply nodded. The woman nodded back at them, and attempted to get up. Which wasn't shown to be easy for her. But when she finally managed she looked at the men again. She could tell that they were somewhat frozen with fear and disbelief. She hadn't really thought about how she was going to come about explaining things to them.

"W-Well um...g-good...goo,"she looked up at the sky to see where the sun was placed, "good afternoon...good afternoon to you my dear men. I can understand how this may be quite...difficult for you at the present moment but..."

Everyone was quiet for a long time, then England spoke, "It's you..."

"England you know this woman? The woman that just freakin' shot out of the damn sky!"

England ignored everyone and walked a little closer to the woman. "I can't believe your real. So my dreams were real."

"Dreams?" she asked, raising her brow, "might I ask what these dreams contained?" But before England could answer her, Germany asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"O-Oh yes, you see as you may have already guessed I am not from your world. No, indeed I am not, I come from a world known as Phoenix. A world that is within the Milky Way Galaxy. My name is Angela Kirkland, although that is not the only name that I bear, on my world I am known as the personification of the country of England."

Everything went silent again, they were all far passed shocked. "Your what?! But how...what are you saying?!"

"I am saying that your world, Earth. Has a counterpart, most planets do," Angela was quiet for a moment, "But of course I have come here for a reason, two nations from my planet have come here. And I'm afraid that they are after your sun."

"Our sun? What the hell does that mean?"

"I shall explain everything to you all in due time. But firstly I would like to know who my counterpart is. The other England."

England stammered at bit, than stood pin straight, "I-I am. M-My name is Arthur Kirkland."

Angela smiled at him, the way that he had always dreamt her doing. And before he knew it, he could feel his face getting red hot. But his wasn't the only one of course, France was practically drooling at the sight of the beautiful woman in a tight fitting black spandex.

"Well it is a plea...", "Mommy! I can't get out!" Everyones attention was then drifted towards the sound of a little girl. Angela immediately went back over to the shuttle and seemed to try and pull someone out.

"Aw there we are darling," Angela said as she took out a tiny girl from the shuttle, and cradled her in her arms, "oh yes of course, um, pardon me but I would also like to introduce my daughter to you all, her name is Amelia Kirkland, or other wise known as the personification of America."

...

"Your daughter? America?"

"That is correct."

America was udderly shocked, he didn't know what to say or do. A million childhood memories were rushing through his head. Memories that he would rather not have, because of the pain that he refused to accept. He could feel his face get hot, and eyes get watery, then he asked in a panic, "What do you mean daughter?!"

"America whats wrong?"

"N-Nothing, just...that makes no sense! How could..."

"Things are very different on my planet, "Angela said with a sigh, "perhaps it would be in all of your best interests if I were to explain everything to you now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys so I hope you all liked the last chapter! I was so jet lagged when I wrote it, so I hope it was good. So Angela finally comes to Earth. Anyway I don't really have that much to say. So hope you guys are all liking this story so far, and review please :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Angela wasn't to sure on weather or not she was moving to fast for them. It was slightly, or rather incredibly ridiculous to just all the sudden start listening to some strange woman that had just fallen out of the sky. A woman who was also telling them that she didn't come from their planet and that Earth was in danger. But either way she continued to say what must be said to the earthlings. It was of the upmost importance that they understood what was going on, and just how dire their situation was.

But before Angela could begin telling them, she had to figure out where to begin in the first place.

The nations of Earth just stood there, still flabbergasted about Angela. And waiting for her to start talking.

"Well?" France asked, "are you going to start explaining things to us, or not?"

"Yes, of course I am, I am merely trying to see exactly how I am to explain things to you all. It is most defiantly a great deal to comprehend," Angela was quiet for a moment, before she finally came up with something, "um...perhaps I should explain from the beginning? Maybe then things will seem sensible?"

Everyone looked at each other for a moment, giving looks to one another. Then nodded in approval.

"Very well. Um...so as I have told you all before, I am from the planet of Phoenix. Phoenix is a very ancient planet with rich history and power. However Phoenixians believe that our existence is the most imperative, we believed that nothing could vanquish us. But we were foolish, because our day of judgment had arrived. Our sun was dying, we were not as intelligent as we are today, and so we could not detect what was occurring immediately. We had waited to long, and so simply moments before it had gone supernova, we extracted the life of another star and fed it to our own."

The other nations were shocked, "How is that even possible?"

"My people are of an intelligent race. Now if I may continue...we did not have enough time to find a satisfactory star. So we had to take the life the star nearest to us, which was a supergiant star that was on the verge of dying as well. So we had only gotten about two billion years out of it, so now we only have an estimated ten years to find another. But now it is because of Italy that my world may commit it's first blunder against our morals!"

"Ve~?! Why me? What did I ever do wrong?!" Italy cried, clinging even harder to Germany.

"Excuse me? Oh no, not you. My apologies, I had forgotten to explain things a bit farther. Your all aware of how I am England of Phoenix, and how Arthur is the England of Earth. Well as I had said before, that is what makes our planets counterparts, so...I-Italy...um the Italy from my planet is your counterpart", Angela stopped talking for a bit and her expression turned pretty serious, "the Italy that I know is an evil soul. She always has been, she is maniacal, devious, and so powerful with manipulation and domination that no matter what you do, you can **never** take your guard down around her."

Italy shivered and whimpered at Angela's words. The other nations were taken off guard as well, "So wait...your saying that a coward like Italy is some kind of evil mastermind on your planet?" England asked, cocking one of his large eyebrows.

"Well yes, something like that. But I am afraid that she may come after you first", Angela said pointing at Italy who started crying.

Germany tried to get Italy off him one last time, and said, "Is there anyway at all that we could stop her?"

Amelia started to giggle slightly, and shake her head, "You can't stop Italy, silly! She's **way **to strong for you all. Only nations like my mommy, and other gospel nations can even have a chance."

_Gospel nations?_ England thought to himself.

"My daughter is correct, I am sorry to say this, but none of you could ever stand a chance against her. She is far to powerful, and dangerous."

America balled his fists up until his knuckles turned white, "Well that's great and all lady! But you still didn't explain your daughter to us yet."

"Oh yes, of course. I am unaware of how things are done on Earth, but on my planet things are done by giving birth to another nation."

"W-W-What?"

"Giving birth to another nation. You see when a country colonizes a new nation, or colony I should say. They have to bring life to that colony by becoming impregnated. That way when the child is born it symbolizes giving birth to a new nation...but of course there is a negative aspect to this as well. Because the other parent to the child, is a human. And since humans are not permitted to know of us, and have absolutely no right to custody of the child. That parent must be put to death."

Everyone was taken by shock, eye's widened with astonishment. "Put to death..."

"Correct, it is not a very worthy fate. Some die in humiliation, and others die in silence. How exactly are such things done on Earth?"

America's expression became more sorrowful, England regretfully pretended not to notice, and know why, "Well, um..." England began, looking towards America for a moment, "we take the colonies under our wings, and become not only their guardians, but their elder siblings."

"I see...but forgive me if am getting out of line but, that doesn't seem like a very strong bond."

America wanted to cry, but he wouldn't let himself. He was to prideful for such a thing, even though everyone already know what was going on with him. Angela looked up at the sky to see where the sun was placed now, "Oh dear, we are running out of time. Come now all of you, we have to be somewhere quite soon."

* * *

"Earth's turan is rather soft, especially compered to ours, do you not agree Italy?"

"I do agree, yes."

"Their here, aren't they?"

"Indeed they are", Italy smirked, "come Russia, we must greet our fine hosts, otherwise what kind of guests would we be really? I also need to say hello to one of my counterparts."

"As do I. But I must ask, our khans' have indeed weakened since we entered their atmosphere. What will we do if we end up in a fight? Will we be able to...", "We will be fine Russia, there is nothing to be fearful about."

"I wasn't being fearful, nor was I truly worrying. It's simply that...I am no gospel. But I will not deny my strength."

"And you shouldn't. Come now, there is no need for you to prove your worth to me", Italy narrowed her eyes at Russia, "are you still think about _that day_?"

"Of course not. That was eons ago, I am far from over it. May we go now, my madness is becoming impatient!"

Italy smiled again, "Of course, let your madness roam free. From this point on there is no holding back."

* * *

**I just wanted to thank Canadatheninja again for the awesome reviews! Your so sweet, thank you so much :3**


End file.
